i should have known!
by coryhori
Summary: kim and jack used to best friend since when they were 2 but when their were 8 kim had moved to seaford but jack gave a necklace to kim to remember him. 9years later jack moved to seaford and meet kim but things can maake jack and kim hat eachother. will they remember eachother? will they show they feeling for eachother? read now pls i suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Kim's dream/flashback_  
_I was at the airport crying and jack came to say goodbye and said "here I want to give you something, when you leave" trying not to cry, he gave me necklace that had one half of a broken heart and said be frie** (the necklace is on profile)**. Jack then put it on me and said_  
_" remember me kimmy"_  
_"I will Jackie"_  
_Then jack got the other half of the necklace and put it on him._  
_"Kim we are going now" my mum said_  
_I hugged jack and still crying and heard him crying too_  
_"I wove you jackie"_  
_"I wove you too kimmy"_  
_End of kim's dream/flashback_  
That's was my flashback when I was 8 years old, sorry let me introduce myself I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford, call me Kimberly and I will kill you, or if you call me Kimmy I'll put you in a coffin, only my old best friend jack can call me that. Well, I'm 17 years old, that dream I had was 9 years ago and I still can't get over it I sat on my bed and played around with my necklace and I got the picture frame of me and jack hugging at the beach.  
_Flashback_  
_"Okay, kids picture time" Mrs Brewer said_  
_Me and jack smiled and hugged eachother and said_  
_"CHEESE!"_  
_End of flashback_  
I got off of my bed and went to the shower, after I went in the closet and pick out a pink tank top, a yellow crop jacket , black circle skirt with my black and white converse. I put on hoops earrings with spikes hanging bottom of my hoops and then I put on a brown bracelet and my friendship necklace is always on my neck. Now my hair, I straighten it and put the thin diamond headband and I didn't put any make up on** (outfit on profile)**  
I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and walk to school and then someone went into me and I trip on the path. i looked up and i saw guy my age with shaggy brown and chocolate eyes and his body was built, i got to say he look H.O.T HOT. then he froze.

"are you going to stay there and look at me or help me up"

"sorry, im jack" he held his hand out i went to grab it and he pulled me up.

" im kim, thanks"

"are you new?" i asked

"yea"

"cool" i said awkward

"umm kim, what thing do you like to do"

"well i like skateboarding, cheerleading, riding karts and i know its a boy thing but i LOVE karate"

"wow the last time i seen a girl doing karate when i was 8, she was my best friend and my first crush"

"really do you still talk to her on phone, facebook, or anything"

"nah she left and thats the last time i've seen her" he said looking down

" so what belt are you in karate" he asked

"umm im 3rd degree black belt, you?"

"i am 6th degree black belt"

"wow!, you must be a ninja or something"

he laugh "well look at me, im good looking and have this body" gesturing his body and said it cocky.

i laugh and said "haha sure you do" i said sarcastic

we laugh and talk on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

kim p.o.v

we got to school and all the boys wolf whistle at me and saying "miss crawford is back", "you look so hot", "i want my body on that" or "i love you ever since" then the girls said to jack is "wow he's so hot", "i should ask him out", "i want to lick his abs so bad" or "hope he's not with crawford"

"wow you must be the hottest girl in this school" said jack

"well yeah, look at me i'm hot"

"yeah well, i'm hotter"

"haha in your dream"

"no in your dream"

"my dreams are full"

"haha whatever, do you know where is the office"

"yea you go straight, then left, and you will see the room that says office"

"okay, thanks kim"

"no problem, jack"

when he left to go the office, i went to my locker and got my books out, then brad my ex came and shut my locker and wrap his arms around my waist

"hey babe"

"go away brad" i said annoyed

"no my love, your with me now"

"brad, you don't control my life"

"i do now"

then he put his hand on my butt then my right eye started twitching. i grabbed both of his hand then twist it and flipped him

"YOU DON'T OWN ME BRAD! AND NO ONE TOUCHES MY ASS!"

i flipped my hair and went to history

at history

i went to sit next to my best friend grace.

"so how you doin" i asked

"oh good my cousins are here to live and one them is my age, he's goes to this school"

"really, what's he's name"

"jack"

"oh is it the guy with the shaggy brown hair and has muscle"

"yea, how do you know him"

"we walk together to school this morning" i said

"does he has a girlfriend" i asked

"why do you asked"

"umm...cause...he..umm"

she chuckle and said "no he doesn't have a girlfriend, he still missies he's best friend when he was little apparently. that's what he's dad said"

"i feel sorry for him, i still miss my best friend when i was little too"

"well kim, you need to move on" she said i chuckle

" do you know jack for a long time"

"no we weren't really close to jack's family, i just learn about him yesterday"

cool, do you want to come to my house after school" i asked grace

"sure, why not".

then the teacher came in the class and greeted himself and he did the lesson and blah blah blah

* * *

jacks p.o.v

i got my time table and locker number and got my books and went to my first class which was science. when i went in there, the girls started dream sighing.

"you must be jackson brewer-"

"call me jack"

"okay jack im miss sutton can you please take a seat next to jerry, JERRY WAKE UP! -then the latino guy named jerry shot up from his sleeping position- DETENTION!"

then he groaned and i walk toward him and sat next to him

"hi i'm jack" put my hand out

"i'm Jerry , the swag master"

i raised a brow and said "really?"

"yea im SWAG yo!"

"JERRY, SHUT UP IM TEACHING" miss sutton yelled

"que la vaca fea (you ugly cow)" he mumble

i started laughing then miss started talking and blah blah blah.


	3. Chapter 3

jack p.o.v

it was finally recess and i went to follow jerry and meet his friends. there was a chubby african kid named eddie and a skinny and has orange hair named milton he must be the geek. i sat down with them and talked and laugh then i take the necklace inside my shirt and played with it.

_flashback_

_i was at the airport saying __my last good bye to kim "here I want to give you something, when you leave" i tried not to cry, i gave her a necklace that i brought yesterday it had one half of a broken heart and said be frie. i then put it on kim and said_

_" remember me kimmy"_

_"I will Jackie"_

_Then i got the other half of the necklace and put it on myself._

_"Kim we are going now" kimmy mum said_

_I hugged kim and i cried and she was crying too and she said _

_"I wove you jackie"_

_"I wove you too kimmy"_

_end flashback_

"dude why do have a necklace on, it's for girls only" jeryr ysaid

"it's necklace that i gave to my old bestfriend when i was little, i can't get her out of my mind"

"dude, you need to move on"

"yea, but its hard, she was my first crush"

"well you have to try, what happen if she has boyfriend or whatever"

"okay i will try"

then i put the necklace back inside my shirt. and then i saw a blonde goddess and my cousin beside her.

"Wow she is so beautiful" said dreamy jerry

"who? kim or grace" asked eddie

"both of them" said jerry

i punch jerry on the arm

" OW what was that for"said jerry in pain

" grace is my cousin!" i yelled

"well i think my julie is the beautiful girl in the world" said milton

"she an geek" said jerry

"no she isn't!"

"yes she is"

"nah"

"yea"

"nah "

"guys, no one cares" said eddie

"so what is kim like"

"well she is the prettiest girl in this school,she is in the black dragons dojo and i heard she sent donna tobin expelled" explained by eddie

"i heard that too" jerry said

"really? thats all you known about her" i said

"yep" three of them said

"well im going to get my food at my locker " i said walking off to my locker than i trip and fell on the beautiful kim

"im sorry, again" i said pulling her up

"it's okay it was fault too"

"well i better get going see ya" said kim

"see you next time kim"

"OKAY!" she yelled across from the hall

i went to my locker and got my lunch and my music book.

* * *

kim p.o.v

the bell ringed and i went to music with grace and i saw jerry and jack and i went towards them and smiled at jack and he simled back. then i went to sit behind them.

then the teacher came and said "im mrs huntson. and also jack our new student do you want to sing to us"

"oh i can't sing" jack said

"everybody can sing darling"

jack stood up and walk at the front

"im going to sing a song i loved when i was little"

he got the guitar and strum it and he sang "beautiful soul" by Jesse Mcartney

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

he finished singing then everybody clapped and i just stood there with my eyes widened OH MY GOD THAT WAS THE SONG THAT JACKY SANG TO ME but it couldnt be him right?


	4. Chapter 4

kim 

the bell ring and i just stood there thinking about the song that jack sang.  


"kim... KIM" grace yelled

"what"

"are you okay you just zone out"

"yea im okay, um just going to your cousin see ya"

i ran out of class room to find jack. then i find him talking to jerry. i ran up to him and said

"oi jack"

then he turned around

"oh hi kim"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SONG!"

"why are you in angry mood"

"JACK, JUST TELL ME!"

"nope, im not going to tell you"

"your an asshole"

"me, i'm the asshole. your the one who was yelling at me. you are a stupid blonde that thinks she own this school"

"what did you call me"

"a stupid, idoit, asshole, and a ugly blonde"

i gasped and slapped him across the face

"i hate you" i whisper/yelled

"good i hate you too"

"i wish i never meet you" i said

"i wish that i can't see you"

"i wish that you are dead" i said threating way then he gasped. then i walked away so i can't even see him again.

**jack p.o.v**

that really hurt! thats it! be prepare kimmy, your going to get it!

**after school**

i annoyed kim all day. why is she such a b**ch (**sorry im not allowed to say that word) **well never mine about her. i got out of school and went to this dojo called the bobby wassabi that jerry was talking about. i went inside and saw jerry, milton, eddie and this other guy who i think is the sensei.

"yo jack" jerry said walking up to me and give me a bro hug

'whats up jack!" eddie and milton said

"hey" i said to milton and eddie

"um jerry who is this" said the sensei

"jack this is rudy our sensei, rudy this is jack a guy from our school"

"okay. jack would you like to join our dojo" asked rudy

"sure why not"

"okay jack follow me"

i follow rudy to his office and did papers and blah blah blah

**kim p.o.v**

me and grace is at my house alone. my mum and dad is at work so I have all the night by myself with grace. We were eating chips, pizza, and drinks.

"so what hapen to you and jack?" Asked grace

"he's just an asshole"

"you know he's my cousin right"

"oh right sorry".

beep beep me and grace got a text message we look at eachother weirdly. the we look on our phone

_to everybody_

_party at my house Friday night hope you all come _

_9 freck st _

_7:30 till whatever you want to go home _

_wear whatever I don't care. Xxx_

_from Stephanie maylee. _

"AHHHHH" me and grace scream together

"so what clothes. Are we going to wear" ask grace and I started thinking

jack P.o.v 

me and the guys got a txt message from Stephanie Maylee. The guys told me she throws the best parties in seaford so I'm excited to go to party.


	5. Chapter 5

**party night **

**Kim p.o.v **

After school I walk with grace back to her house to get change for the party tonight I can't wait I will just hope I won't see jack. At school we had been giving glares to eachother and giving teasing nickname too Every time we go past each other.

we reached grace house and went into her room and i sat on her bed and she close the door.

"Kim, I have to say something but please don't get angry at me"

"come on grace were best friends, I wont get angry at you"

"were going to the party with jack and jerry"

"WHAT! Y!?"

" my dad won't let me go to the party by myself and also cousin bonding"

i went on my knee and look up at grace

" NO!, this could not be happening" breathing heavily

" Kim breath. Its just one night "

"ok" I started to be relax

"come on Kim lets get change"

2 hours later me and grace finish getting change

I got change into a dress that's stop mid thigh and red velvet glitter at the top and a black at the bottom that's look like a skirt also the dress made my boobs pop a little. I have my black heels on and my black crop jacket because it's cold outside, sliver bracelet and my friendship necklace that I always tugged inside my clothes so people won't judge me that I still a kid that have friendship necklace.**(outfit on profile) **

grace got into a yellow club L Mini Dip Hem Bandeau Dress with her gold shoes and her gold hoop earrings and yesterday she brought a necklace that say swag.**(outfit on profile)**

Me and grace went in the bathroom looking at our hair to double check if it's looks good or not then We heard the doorbell ring.

"that's them" said grace

"yay" I said scarscataly

then the door open

"HURRY UP GIRLS I WANT. TO GO NOW" yelled jack

"SHUT UP JACK! JUST WAIT" I yelled from grace room

" GREAT TO HEAR YOUR VOCIE, CRAWFORD!"

"SHUT IT"

jack P.o.v 

man what is taking them for so long. Me and jerry be standing near the door nearly 10 minutes.

"we are ready" yelled grace

then grace walk downstairs she look beautiful. Then I look at jerry he eyes was pop out of his head and give a big gulp.

"Kim hurry up" yelled grace

"fine"

then kim walk down stairs and I froze and my eyes widen. she is a BEAUTIFUL, GODDESS and- wait what no she isn't she a bi& ch

"took you long enough" I said to her

"oh shut up jack"

she roll her eyes and headed to the car the girls sit at the back while me and jerry sit at the front. It was really awkward In the car. then we were at the house and the girls ran out of the car quickly and walked inside. Then me And jerry got out of the car and walk up the street because there is a lot of cars Parking and found one down the street. And the house was massive and the music was so loud outside. Then we went inside and it looks lIke a club kind of.

"WHOOOO, this party is sick yo" And he ran on the dance floor and started dancing while I went in the kitchen and there was man there doing the drinks.

"So what do you want" asked the man

"coke please, I don't want to get drunk yet"

" ok. Here you go"

i thank him and started drinking it then I saw Kim and grace dancing together. then Some girl walk up to me with the smallest clothes I ever seen. She was wearing a black leather bustier top that goes under her boobs also made an open view of her boobs and a black shortcut skirt with small diamonds cuts at the Side and zebra print high heels. I look at her face and she put to much makeup on and her hair has blonde ends.

" Hey Hun" she said

" umm who are you" I asked

" im donna Tobin" she said and wink at me

"I'm-" she cut me off and put her finger on my lip

" I know who you are. Wanna dance"

" umm ok"

she dragged me to the dance floor and she went close to me with her hand on my chest And moving her hips then she went lower and she came back up. I raise a eyebrow. Then she went up to my face and her face came closer to mine

" THANKS FOR COMING GUYS. WE ARE NOW DOING KAROKE THEN IN HALF AN HOUR. WE GOING TO DO A DUET" stephanie said on the stage.

thank you Stephanie she was that close to kiss me.

"now where were we" said donna said pulling her lips towards me

"um Donna I'm going to do karaoke. so see ya." I said running away from her

i ran on the stage and got the microphone and told the dj the play can we dance by the vamps then the music started and then everybody started looking at me.

I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,

I'm known to go a little too fast.

Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,

But they're the only friends that I have.

I know I don't know you,

But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.

That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

**then everybody started clapping hands. And I got off stage **

Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,

And stupid words keep falling from my mouth.

You know that I mean well,

My hands were made for somewhere else.

Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,

Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.

Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,

Should I go, should I stay?

Just can't let her slip away.

**I went to every girl singing to** **them**** but except of Kim and grace**

I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,

I'm known to go a little too fast.

Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,

But they're the only friends that I have.

I know I don't know you,

But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.

That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I was nearly in, but then came the pushy friend,

Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away.

You know I need you, girl,

My heart's not made for someone else.

So save me here 'cause I can barely stand.

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,

Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.

Oh, oh, I can't take this any more,

Should I stay? Should I go?

It just can lead back to her door.

**I finish singing to the girls and singing in the middle of the floor **

I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,

I'm known to go a little too fast.

Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,

But they're the only friends that I have.

I know I don't know you,

But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.

That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

**then I started walking slowly towards Kim and while I was walking everybody started making a path for me.**

I've been a bad, bad boy

Whispering rude things in her ear,

Please say she'll break,

Please say she'll change

Her mind and bring me back to her place.

**I placed one of my hand on Kim's cheek while singing and staring into her eyes **

I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,

I'm known to go a little too fast.

Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,

But they're the only friends that I have.

I know I don't know you,

But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.

That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

**then I patted Kim's cheek and smirk. i turn around and walk up the stage and finishing the song **

I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,

I'm known to go a little too fast (a little too fast)

Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,

But they're the only friends that I have.

I know I don't know you,

But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.

That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance.

end song

then everybody started clapping and I gave the mic back to the dj and got off the stage then jerry ran up to me

"dude that's was AWESOME"

"thanks man" and we bro hugged

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Yelled kim

oh no angry Kim.

"That was nothing"

"fine you play this game then let's play"

KIM p.o.v

Why did he embrass me like that. I grab mIke he is black and also he's my mums best friend son but He's like my cousin.

"Hey mike can you do karaoke with me"

"ok but you have to give me 10 bucks" he likes money

"fine" I gave him 10 bucks on his hand and then drag him on the stage and told the dj to play I wish by Cher Lloyd then everybody was looking at me and mike so was jack and I winked at him.

**Mike-**

**Ey, ha ha, make a wish girl**

**You deserve it..**

**Uh-huh, yeah**

**Kim-  
Baby, I've seen the chick you're with, wish that I never did.  
Freakin' perfect and 5 foot 10, just wanna punch her lip.  
'Cuz I know I've been wasting time tryin'ta catch your eye.  
Yeah I know that I've been so blind thinking that I'm your type.**

.i went on front edge of the stage and two boys carried me off the stage and put me on the middle of the floor

**And now I'm at home, I'm all alone  
'Bout to pick up the telephone  
Gotta call my genie he knows, yeah**

**I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash'  
'Cuz If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack'  
'Cuz If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)**

Then I saw Donna flirting with jack

**(uh-huh, yeah)**

I went up at Donna and jack. Started teasing them with the song

**Baby, I'm gonna keep it real  
Boy, you're the one I want  
I don't own any 5 inch heels, just got my Nikes on  
Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what you done  
I don't know what I studied for, clearly you like 'em dumb.**

and I wrap one arm around jack and I close my eyes and so did he and he went closer then I walked away from him then i turn around to see him and he was angry then I wink at him.

**And now I'm at home, I'm all alone  
'Bout to pick up the telephone  
Gotta call my genie he knows, yeah**

**I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash'  
'Cuz If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack'  
'Cuz If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy) **

then I point to mike then he started rapping and I walk on the stage

**mike:**

**Hey, now don't you wanna do somethin' baby,  
With the roof gone,  
Baby, Aston Martin look retarded like the coup gone crazy.  
I'm not sure what kinda fella you like, but I can give you paradise, have it however you like.  
I'm talkin' solitare iced-out ring, watch, necklace.  
Ain't no talkin' reckless, girl I'm certified respected, girl.  
You like to run your mouth, well you about to learn a lesson, girl.  
Yeah you the one, but I'll replace you in a second girl.  
And I ain't even trying to see you naked girl.  
Wait, there I go exaggerate, clearly carriedu away.  
But what I'm sayin' you could true that. I wanna be wherever you at.  
So you wishin' you could kiss me, do you really wanna do that?  
Make a wish, girl.**

**Kim-  
Yeah, I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash'  
'Cuz If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack'  
'Cuz If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I was tall...**

**'Cuz If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I had, I wish I had, I wish I had, yeah yeah  
'Cuz If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
Oh, hahahahahaha **

i gave the mic back to the dj and got off the stage and went to grace

"that was AMAZING girl"

"thanks grace"

then jack came to me angry

"thats not funny Kim "

"it's payback"

"Ugh whatever" then he stormed off

**4hrs later**

i was looking for grace. I can't find her any where then I went upstairs and I heard moaning noises in a room

"AHHHH HARDER" I heard grace voice . omg grace is having sex. Idk what to do. Then someone went upstairs and it was jack.

"what are you doing up Here" Asked jack

"grace is having sex in there" as I point to the door

"WHAT! Who is he"

"i don't know"

then me and jack open the door and saw grace laying down on the bed naked and sweating and JERRY on top of her and he was into her also he was sweating and naked.

"AAHHHHHH" me and jack yelled

"we can explain " grace said while grabbing the blanket to cover up so did jerry

"WELL FIRST. JERRY! IF YOU EVER MAKE MY COUSIN PREGNANT I WILL KILL YOU!" jack yelled

"JERRY! YOU BETTER HAVE COMDOMS" I yelled at hIm

"why you guys yelling at me.i didn't do it by myself"

"grace tell me what happen. but don't tell too much detail" I said

_Grace flashback_

_after our dancing I told Kim that I need to go to the toilet and when I finish I saw 2 couples fighting and throwing glass at eachother and when I told them can I go pass they started glaring at me and about to throw the glass bottle. Then jerry got the glass bottle from their hands throw them at the window then he said leave. Then one of them push me to jerry and I was on top of jerry and then we stared at each other eyes and we kissed i felt sparks then we started to make out than went in the room and do stuff._

_end of grace flashback_

"Eww." Said jack in disgust

"you have no heart" I said

"well you have no boobs"

"dont talk about my boobs"

"whatever"

"we better get going guys it's late" said jack

"we'll can you to get out" said grace

"why" jack said

"i don't know... Because me and jerry are naked"

"fine but you guys get 5 mins"said jack.

6 minutes later

We were in the car and I have to sit in the front with brewer because the two lovebirds want to sit together. Then I got drop off first and went inside and went to my room and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim P.o.v**

beep beep.

Stupid alarm. I check the time damn I'm going to be late for karate. sensei Ty is going to get pissed. I went In my closet and pick out a aqua green short sleeve oversize tee and a black tank top underneath also black shorts and foral print vans. and put my hair in a ponytail **(outfit on profile) **then I got my gray adidas duffel bag and went out of the house I went pass the mall and saw bobby wasabi dojo and i saw the boys(jack, jerry, Eddie and Milton) doing sparring and their were laughing and smiling. I wish my dojo were like that. My dojo is so serious and completive. I sigh and started walking to my dojo when I entered i went in the girls room where my lockers is and I put my bag in there and got change into my gi. I went out of the girls room and started kicking the dummy then frank come up to me.

"Hi my blonde bear" **  
**

"what do you want frank " i said frustrated

"I want you" he said in a flirt way

"go away frank" I said annoyed

"I won't go away unless you give me a kiss" he close his eyes and sticking his lips out then I punch him on the chest and he fall to the ground.

"ok everyone we are having an tournament in 3 weeks. And we are vsing wassabi warriors but only four people could do the tournament because they have 4 people. also it's 1 black belt, 1 red belt(which is jerry), 1 orange belt and 1 white belt. So ty choose Kim, frank, mason and Bert" said Ty assistant lily

yea I'm going to the tournament that's means more training yah...NOT!

"Wait but jack is the only black belt and he's 6th degree"

"well on his records he's a 3rd degree like you" what a big fat ugly liar! He lied to me.

"ok thanks lily"

"no problem Kim, and also guys Ty is coming in another 10 minutes he got stuck in traffic"

then I nodded and went back to the dummy and started kicking and punching and thinking it was jack face.

Jack p.o.v

me and the guys just finish sparring when Rudy ran out of his office

"BOYS we have an tournament in 3 weeks. And we are vsing the black dragons. And we going to smash them."

then we started cheering.

then jerry said "Rudy can I leave early because my baby grace and I are going to have a date"

"ok you can leave"

"thanks Rudy " and jerry ran out of the dojo

"wait did he just say that him and grace is having a date" asked eddie with an confused face

"oh long story but they got together last night from the party" I explained

"hes such a lucky boy" said Eddie and I chuckle.

"OKay guys I got message from Ty assistant lily and she send me the people that's is vsing you so.. milton your going to fight Bert, Eddie your going to fight mason, jerry is going to fight frank and jack your going to fight Kim"

"i cant fight. A girl "

"she very good jack" said Milton

"okay I can't wait and see"

later that day

i just came back from fafael Phil's with Eddie and Milton and half of it we were watching jerry and grace at captain corn dog. It was 5:30 so I was walking then I saw Kim bending down getting her sunglasses from her duffel bag. And also a great view of her ass. Damn she is so hot- wait no she isn't- then I started walking faster to home and i went inside and went in my room and took my shirt off and lay down on my bed looking at the ceiling and I let out a sigh. I got up and took the photo of me and kimmy and I started staring it

"where are you kimmy" seriously there is millions of girls name Kim here at seaford. I went into my covers and went to sleep.

**Monday**

Beep beep.

ugh I hate Mondays i got up from my bed and to my man-closet and pick out a white v neck shirt and jeans with black and red shoes **(outfit on profile)** then I got my backpack and my phone. Then I went downstairs, got an apple and I grab my skate board and started riding to school when I went to the stop sign i saw a blonde girl wearing black high waisted jeans, Aztec Print Chiffon Tie Front Crop Top and aqua green converse high tops **(outfit on profile) **i rode to her and said**  
**

"hey slut"

"hey jackass"

"i heard your going to the tournament"

"yea I am. And I heard your an 3rd degree black belt like me"

"pshh no I'm a 6th degree" I said nervously

"oh really, because my sensei assistant said that in your records your an 3rd degree" she said a little angry

"yes I am 3rd degree, so what"

"than why did you lie to me, asshole"

"I don't know, I just told people I am"

"well I don't want to go near you sooo... See ya jackass"

why is she soo annoying

**kim p.o.v**

why is he such an asshole

i started walking into school and Saw Jerry and grace flirting with each other. I went up to her and grab her from jerry

"call me jerry" grace yelled to jerry while I was dragging her

"what the heck Kim"

"sorry I just need to you something"

"ok, what"

"can I sleep at your house this week because my parents boss need to sleep at my house because his room is on fire and it's takes a week for it to get fix up." I said then she look at me with wide eyes and not sayings word

"so I cant go to your house" I said confused

"oh yeah you can come it's just..."

"it just... What?"

"It just Jack is Coming to my house tomorrow and staying two nights"

"are you serious!."

"Yea I'm serious" She said a little nervous

"why tomorrow night"

"because it's his mum and dad wedding adversity and they are going into a hotel for 2 night"

this is going to be a long week.


End file.
